A Heated Competition
by Shimmercloud
Summary: Tokiwa invites the SA to a hairstyling competition, and who else would they bump into but the SP crew? In the end it's Tokiwa vs. Narumi- who will win? Don't worry, Tokiwa doesn't like Hikari anymore so y'all don't have to worry.


**My first crossover fic! Yeah, I know Narumi could destroy anyone (except Kiri) in a competition, but let's just say Tokiwa is really good, okay? I didn't include a whole ton of interaction between characters, but that's just cause I was bored so I finished it up. Hope it makes the least bit of sense!**

**I'm sorry about the suffix inconsistency! I know most of those BP losers refer to each other with suffixes, but so far I've gotten through my SA fics without using any, so it's kind of iffy here and there so PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT I suck at using suffixes anyway. ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

It was an arena-style building, surrounded by high quality stands and red rope. In the center of the arena were different sections, one for each of the competitors. All the supplies they needed were available to them, arranged on tables beside chairs provided for the models. The SA gang took their seats on the far side of the arena, led by Hikari.

"Do you see Tokiwa?" she asked eagerly.

"Nope," replied Kei, an annoyed look on his face. He wasn't the biggest fan of Tokiwa.

"Oh, I think I see him!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to go say hi!"

"I'll come with you," said Kei quickly. Akira rolled her eyes, exchanging glances with Tadashi, who looked confused. Kei and Hikari ran down to the arena, leaving the rest of the SA to talk among themselves.

"So how does the competition work?" asked Tadashi.

"Each contestant gets four models," Ryuu explained. "Every round has a theme, and the contestants have to style the model's hair according to that theme. They get a total of fifty minutes each round, I think."

"Sounds exhausting," Tadashi yawned. "Hey Akira, got any snacks?" Akira responded by punching him in the face.

"Don't be so rude!" she snapped. "This competition means a lot to my sweet Hikari!"

"Yeah, obviously, if she dragged us out here with her," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"She and Tokiwa are really good friends," said Ryuu. "I just hope Kei will be okay."

"Tokiwa!" Hikari called. Tokiwa turned around, smiling brightly.

"It's good to see you, Hanazono-san," he greeted. "You too, Takishima-san." Kei didn't reply, instead he just looked in the other direction.

"Iori!" Hikari turned to see a girl running toward them. She had long blonde hair and dark eyes, and was about as tall as Akira.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Tokiwa said. "This is my girlfriend, Vicki. She's my assisting stylist today." Kei turned around, looking at him evenly.

"Girlfriend?" he said.

"Yeah," Tokiwa replied pointedly.

"That's awesome!" Hikari exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Tokiwa!"

"Thanks, Hikari," Tokiwa grinned.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hikari," Vicki greeted. "Tokiwa's told me lots about you!"

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"You helped me a lot when I was in Japan," Tokiwa explained. Kei turned away again, clearly uncomfortable with his presence. "The competition starts in ten minutes, Hikari. You two should get back to your seats."

"You're right," Hikari agreed. "Let's go, Takishima!" Without waiting, she ran off to the stands. Kei turned to Tokiwa.

"Hey…" he murmured quietly.

"I know it's awkward," Tokiwa told him. "But can we just forget about the past? I'm honestly…really sorry." Kei sighed.

"Alright," he agreed. "But you know what to do." With that, he followed Hikari back to the stands.

"Why are you so keen to going out there by yourself?" Narumi fumed at the question.

"This is my competition," he snapped. "Puffy Head is just helping out. And I don't need help!"

"That's fine with me," Kiri yawned. "I didn't really want to anyway." Narumi stormed away, steamed. Ochiai rolled his eyes.

"That guy," he muttered, stalking after him.

"Ki-chan," Kanako whispered. "Are you sure you don't want to do this? You'd win for sure."

"Nah," she replied nonchalantly. "Let Naru-Naru have his moment. I'm sure he'll do great." The nine members of the SP headed down to the stands to support Narumi.

"Go, Tokiwa!" Hikari cheered enthusiastically. The rest of the SA sat in their seats, staring at her.

"She's really into it," whispered Jun. **Calm down, Hikari**, wrote Megumi. Out on the arena, Tokiwa skillfully worked on his model's hairstyle. The theme of the first round was "Garden Party". He glanced over at his neighbour, a serious looking guy with blonde hair.

"Hey," he called. "Where's your assistant?" He laughed, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I don't need an assistant," he snapped. "I'm a genius! I can do this perfectly fine on my own, and win too!" Tokiwa bristled with annoyance. _Who is this guy?_ He glanced at his place card. "Number 27- Shougo Narumi" _Narumi? Where have I heard that name before…?_ He continued to cut, seething with anger at Narumi's arrogance. _Concentrate…concentrate._ "Vicki, can you find a fine-tooth comb?"

"Got it." Vicki handed it to him. "It seems to be coming along great."

"Thanks," he sighed, not taking his eyes off the model's hair. "For all your help, too."

A loud buzz sounded, and the round was over. Tokiwa put down his scissors, letting out a deep sigh. He had finished just in time. Taking a breath, he ran over to where the SA was sitting.

"Tokiwa!" Hikari greeted. "Great job! You're going to make it to the second round for sure!" Tokiwa grinned, running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Hikari," he replied. Hikari turned to Kei, who was sitting a few rows back.

"Takishima! Did you see how awesome Tokiwa was?"

"Yes, Hikari," Kei replied calmly.

"Eh? Stop acting so apathetic!" She went on to yell at him and Tokiwa turned his eyes back to the arena. He saw his blonde neighbour yelling at a staff member about something.

"That Narumi guy is seriously getting on my nerves," he muttered.

"How come?" he heard Ryuu ask. He jumped, realizing that he had heard him.

"He's so arrogant and self centered," he explained. "And so keen on winning too. It's annoying."

"I know a lot of annoying people," Ryuu told him. "Don't let him distract you from winning. It looks like he's pretty good anyway."

"A true beautician let's their skills talk for them," Tokiwa muttered. "But you're right. I have to stay focused." He ran back into the arena, ignoring Narumi's annoying yelling. Picking up his sketchpad, he began to plan for the next round.

Meanwhile, Tadashi was walking around the halls of the arena, eating one of Akira's cakes.

"Wow, that looks good!" he heard someone say. He looked down to see a boy pointing at his cake.

"It is good!" he told him. "Akira made it!"

"Akira? Who's that?"

"My girlfriend," he told him hesitantly. "Hey, do you want some?"

"Okay!" Tadashi broke off a piece of cake and he eagerly shoved it in his mouth. "Wow, this is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!"

"I know! I'm Tadashi, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," the boy replied. "I'm Kei!" Tadashi stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry. I have a friend named Kei, and you two are nothing alike." He laughed again, holding his stomach. "Hey, Kei, I know how we can get more sweets from Akira!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just follow my lead!"

Later, the two of them approached the area where the SA was sitting. "Hey, Akira!" Akira looked up.

"Tadashi! Who's that adorable girl you're with?"

"I found her in the halls. She was really hungry, so I thought you could give her some of the snacks you made."

"Of course! Oh, you're so cute! Take as much as you want!" She thrust a bundle of pastries at them.

Moments later, they ran off into the halls again, laughing. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Kei, whipping off his wig. "Wow, look at all the snacks!"

"That's Akira," Tadashi laughed. "She can never resist a cute girl!" The two of them sat on a bench, eating the sweets and joking around.

"Tadashi?" Tadashi choked and shoved the sweets under the bench.

"Uhh…Akira! What are you doing here?"

"The next round is starting soon," she said, confused. She looked at Kei and Tadashi shut his eyes, praying that he wouldn't notice. "Who's that?"

"Uh this is just a guy I met over there," Tadashi explained quickly.

"Oh," she replied. _Phew!_

"Kei?" Tadashi turned to see a guy walking toward him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, Ochi," Kei replied cheerfully. "I made a new friend!" Tadashi stared at him for a second. He was tall and wore glasses, and was kind of intimidating.

"Karino Tadashi," he said quickly, dipping his head. "And uhh, this is Akira." The guy pushed his glasses up, looking at Akira.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, taking her hand. Akira stared him, taken aback. Tadashi stared up at the ceiling for a moment, and then kicked him in the shin. He doubled over, regained his composure, and then walked away, Kei following close behind. "See you later!" he called, waving at Tadashi.

"Come on," Tadashi said, starting towards their seats. "We should head back too."

"Hey, why did you kick him?"

"No reason."

"Is it because of me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you jealous?"

"Okay, now you're just crazy. H-Hey, why are you hugging me? Stop!"

_Hmm…where's the bathroom?_ Hikari walked through the halls, looking around. "Hey!" She saw a girl sitting on a bench. "Are you okay?" She looked up at her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, you don't look like you're having fun sitting out here all by yourself," she told her."

"These competitions aren't really my thing," she sighed. "I was kind of forced to come here."

"Why were you dragged here?"

"Because I'm kind of part of the competition."

"Really? Then why aren't you out there?"

"I don't really know. But you don't have to worry about me."

"But I worry about everyone! We should all be able to have fun." The girl smiled at her.

"You're a good person. But I promise I'll have fun." Hikari's eyes lit up.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Okay, well, bye!" And with that, she ran off.

"Look! Narumi made it into the second round!" Taro pointed at the giant screen.

"Of course he made it! Nii-chan is the best! Well, after Chisami's Prince-Sama, that is!"

"Quiet down, you shrimp! Your annoying yelling is hurting **me**'s ears!" Iori yelled. The two began to dispute loudly and Taro covered his ears.

"Those two never stop yelling, do they?"

"Sorry," Seki muttered.

"Where's Kiri?" Kanako asked nervously.

"I think she decided to stay outside. It got too noisy in here," Taro told her.

"I hope she's okay," Kanako fretted. "What if Narumi needs help?"

"Well, he probably won't admit it." Ochiai walked up behind him, scaring Kanako out of her wits. "Narumi will probably be too stubborn to ask anyone for help. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

"If you say so," said Taro, turning away. "Man, that Tokiwa guy is really good, isn't he?"

"I guess so." Ochiai pushed up his glances, examining the arena carefully. "But I'm sure Narumi will still beat him."

"Yeah…"

The second round ended smoothly, and both Tokiwa and Narumi had made it to the third round. Narumi had long since noticed Tokiwa's skill, and began to get annoyed. As the third round drew to a close, he stormed over to where Tokiwa was standing.

"Hey, you!" he snapped. "Don't think you're going to beat me, okay?" Tokiwa looked at him coldly.

"What a hotshot," he muttered. "You think you're all that, but are you as good with your scissors as you are with your mouth?" Narumi glared at him angrily.

"Do you know who I am?" he snapped. "I'm in the SP, the most prestigious group in Japan! You can't beat me, no matter how you word your sentences!" Tokiwa laughed bitterly.

"Speak for yourself," he retorted before turning away. Narumi fumed in silence. _This guy is gonna pay for it once he loses…_

"The theme for the last round is "Winter Magic!" the announcer called. "Contestants must be ready in five minutes!" Tokiwa rushed around, making final preparations. _You've got this. Keep calm. _"Tokiwa," he heard someone say. Turning, he saw Ryuu standing behind him. "Do you really refuse to be beaten?" Tokiwa snorted.

"I don't care if I'm beaten by everyone in this arena, as long as it's not by him!" he snapped, thrusting a thumb in Narumi's direction.

"Don't let your hatred get in the way," Ryuu warned. "If you want to beat him, you'll have to give it your all."

"He's right." To Tokiwa's surprise, Kei (Takishima) walked up to them. "He'll just be a distraction from that first place, won't he?" Tokiwa looked at him, and then at Ryuu, and then smiled.

"Thanks, you two," he said.

"Go get him, Tokiwa," said Ryuu with a grin. The two of them headed back to their seat and Tokiwa grabbed his scissors. The buzzer went off and he jumped right in. _You have to beat him!_

The SA watched from the stands. "Tokiwa looks really angry," Hikari worried. "Do you think he's okay?" Nobody answered.

"What with Narumi? He seems seriously ticked off about that Tokiwa guy." Taro and Kanako stared at them nervously. "Do you think he's distracted?" Ochiai looked on calmly. _What's wrong with you? Get in your game!_

"Twenty minutes are gone and the competition is really heating up!" Kiri watched from outside, staring anxiously at Narumi. Inside, Narumi angrily slammed a comb down on the table. _That guy…he thinks he can beat me?_ He found himself glancing at Tokiwa more and more. _Ugh, I can't concentrate!_

"There are ten minutes left," Taro reported. "How is Narumi doing?"

"Badly," Ochiai observed. "He's really distracted. A lot more than usual, for some reason."

"Do you think he'll still win?" asked Kanako.

"Who knows?" murmured Ochiai. "There's enough time left, if he can get his head straight."

"I can do this," Narumi said to himself. He glanced over at Tokiwa again. _That loser…_ Suddenly, his hand slipped, cutting a jagged snip across the model's hair. "No!" _What have I done?_ The scissors slipped from his hand and he stared at the hair in shock. Tokiwa looked over at him, smirking. _This is not happening…_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Naru-Naru…" He turned to see Kiri standing behind him. "Puffy Head?"

"How can you do what you love when you're so discomforted?" she scolded, an annoyed look on her face. "But you've been set off too far. I guess it can't be helped." Narumi stared at her.

"W-What do you mean? I can do this!" Kiri sighed.

"I know you can," she told him. "But you're angry and unfocused and in no position to even touch your scissors. She fixed her gaze on him. "Please. Just stand back and calm yourself down." Narumi held her gaze for a second and then stepped back in defeat. "Thank you." Kiri stepped up, pulling her golden scissors out of her pocket. "You've done a good job," she observed. "A winning style for sure. Now all we need…" She spun the scissors into position, clicking the blades together. "…is a little magic." She put the scissors to the model's hair, and both Narumi and Tokiwa's eyes widened.

Kei (Takishima) narrowed his eyes. _Who is this girl? _The rest of the SA watched in awe, barely believing their eyes. Tokiwa, who had already finished, stared at her in disbelief. _Such technique…_

The buzzer sounded and Kiri took a step back. The model looked beautiful, her hair cut and styled with perfect precision.

"I knew Prince-Sama would save the day!" Chisami squealed.

"Kirity is always the winner!" Iori proclaimed. The rest of the SP just watched in silence. Kiri had outdone her self for sure.

"And the winner is…Number 27, Shougo Narumi!" The spectators cheered and stood there, not knowing what to do. "Hey…Puffy Head…" Kiri turned to him, expressionless. "Thanks…" She just shrugged and walked off. Narumi sparked with annoyance. _That girl…_ But he couldn't help but smile a bit as he stormed out of the arena. Tokiwa watched him leave, not sure what to think. _She's really good,_ he thought. _Well, I'm glad it's not him who ultimately beat me._ He ran off to where the SA were sitting.

"Congratulations, Tokiwa, you got second place!" said Jun brightly.

"Yeah, second place is great! You get used to it after a while," Hikari cheered. "Your end result was great too though! Better than I could do!"

"You did a good job, Tokiwa," Kei commented quietly.

"Thanks, you guys," Tokiwa replied. "It was really fun, despite all the tension." He watched the SP at the other side of the arena congratulating Kiri as Narumi just sat there looking neutral. _I guess he's not exactly as he seems…_ He laughed and went to find Vicki to congratulate her too. _It's alright. I'll beat them some other time._ And with that, the day ended with another win for the SP. _Just you wait._


End file.
